The Color of Love
by Shaitenshi
Summary: It started with a simple shift in the color of her eyes but I remained unaware until a woman named Signum came and forced me to see the truth. Because a little jealousy helped me to see that I couldn't live without her. NanoFate. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Color of Love.

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN. Even if the little voices in my head wish I did.

Here I am starting another story when I have not updated my other two. I am really sorry for the delay on those stories but writers block has kept any good ideas for them away. *bows* I am really sorry for the delay but it is going to take me a little longer for the next couple of chapters. Now about this story the characters are probably going to be OOC and this is another AU. So if you don't like that you might not want to read this. I hope you enjoy it even if it is only a little.

Oh, and please forgive any typos both my grammar and spelling are really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV:<strong>

We have been friends for fifteen years. Fifteen years of interactions both good and bad. I know every part of her and I know all of her expressions, and that her eyes give her away every time. When she is angry ,which does not happen often, they are a fiery red that seems to burn all in there path. When she is sad they are a liquid maroon that seems to be overflowing with emotion that should not be seen in those irises I love so much. When she is embarrassed her eyes can barely be told a part from the blush that adorns her cheeks. If you can manage to surprise her than you will be greeted with a striking carmine. Fear is a deep crimson bordering dark pupils, which I have seen only once a few years ago. But of all of their many colors happiness is my absolute favorite, it's a shining burgundy that never ceases to make me smile.

But in all of our years together I have never seen the color that I saw this morning. A molten lava color that filled my insides with warmth and made my knees feel like jelly, it only lasted for an instant but that was enough. Enough to make me curious, I want to know what that emotion was. But it's not like I can just go up and ask her about it. I groaned and shift my eyes from the ceiling to the sky in the window outside of my classroom. I don't even know what caused it, we were just walking to school like normal. I didn't even say anything out of the ordinary. We were talking about where we were going to eating lunch... maybe she was hungry? No, she told me that she had breakfast, and that wouldn't have caused me to feel_ that,_ whatever it was.

With a sigh, I turned to look at the desks that were neatly lined into rows in room. They were lined up in four straight rows with each row containing five seats, it was the class room I was assigned to this year. The walls were covered in posters with pictures of different human body parts, along with posters that said things like "Get active and live strong!". There was also a book shelf containing the Health books the children would be using during my class and a human skeleton hanging up on a rack next to the windows that lined the wall opposite from the doors.

In a few minutes the first period gym class would be coming through those doors and I will have to get use to this years new batch of names and faces. Something that I really didn't want to deal with while I have Fate-chan on my mind. I normally enjoy this part of the school year because as a teacher it means that I obtaining new and mostly eager students. They generally lose all interest in school by the third or fourth month so the first couple of months are always the best for me but I have it better than Fate-chan. A small smile twitched its way to my face as I thought of Fate-chan dealing the preschoolers families over in the south building of the school. The kids generally weren't the problem because once they met Fate-chan and talked to her for a moment they calmed down. The real problem was the parents who cant stand to see their baby's growing up. So Fate-chan usually ends up spending most of the morning consoling the parents while the children play and get to know each other. It makes me glad that I chose to work with older kids who have already been in school.

**Ring! **

I blink jolted out of my thoughts by the second bell of the day. I could hear the sounds of many feet making there way quickly to their first class of the school year before the tardy bell rang. It only took a moment before the students came streaming in.

Once they were seated I stood with a smile and began my introduction, vowing to think about this morning with Fate-chan later . "I'm Takamachi Nanoha, your health teacher for this year. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p>So how was it? I know that nothing really happened but the first chapters of fics usually aren't all that entertaining. I still hope that you liked it but if you think that is was awful please tell me why. And if you liked it tell me what you liked so that I can keep it in mind for the future of this story.<p>

Thanks for reading.

~Shaitenshi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Color of Love

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN, so please don't sew me. And if you do don't expect too much I have only like $0.25 to my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Rein's POV:<strong>

"Are you sure about this?" I couldn't help but ask as I sat there watching Hayate grin mischievously. She had called me to her office to discuses another one of her schemes. A small part of me felt uneasy as I watched her azure eyes glow with a strange unholy light, scratch that a large part of me felt uneasy. Whenever she gets like this bad things _always _happen.

My uneasiness only grew as those creepily glowing eyes landed on me and she answered with complete confidence . "Of course! Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well you don't even know if they have those sort of feelings for each other." Not to mention that the plan sounds ludicrous. Signum is going to get Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan together. Yeah I can s_o_ see the stoic woman doing that, I thought with a mental eye roll.

"Rein, my dear sweet Rein. I have known those two for years, and I have been the witness of countless incidents just oozed with romantic tensions of all sorts. And you cant tell me that you haven't felt the tension when your in the same room with the both of them?" Her eyes held mine questioningly and with a reluctant nod I agreed, that I too had felt it.

"But why Signum of all people?" I asked shifting in my seat on the couch so I could see Hayate without having to turn my head.

"Because," She said while tapping her fingers on her desk in an almost thoughtful manner. "Signum it the type of person who sets a goal for herself and wont stop until she achieves it or at feels satisfied that she has tried her best to accomplish what she could."

Hayate took a sip from the coffee mug that sat in from of her while I tried my best to figure out what she is planning. But no matter how I looked at it none of the pieces fit together. "Okay so Signum achieves her goals, I get that. But I just can see her being a cupid for Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan, her personality would make that almost impossible." I said, eyes scrunched up as I tried to see anything that I could be missing.

"Your right about the that, I cant see her becoming a cupid for anyone." Hayate snorted slightly at the absurd image that created, her eyes now twinkling with amusement.

"So...?" I pressed.

"Well, I know for a fact that ever since of second year of collage my cousin has had a certain goal in mind. A certain blond goal that goes by the name of Fate T. Harlaown."

"And how do you know that?" I asked a bit curious as to how she got that piece of information. Signum rarely if ever talks about her love life, and if any sort of feelings are involved she would rather rip her own breasts off than talk about it.

"Well..." Hayate started a light dusting of pink staining her cheeks. "Lets just say that I walked in on a certain _lonely_ Signum touching... _places_ while moaning the words ' Testarossa Don't Stop!'"

"A-ah..." I choked, as I figured out what she meant, blushing horribly. My mind conjuring up embarrassing images of my friend doing touching herself. I know that everyone has done it at least once in there life but I don't think that I will be able to look her in the eye for a while...

"Yeah, be glad that you weren't there." Hayate shook her head as if she was an etch-a- sketch and that would erase the images. "As you can see after walking in on _that_ I am pretty sure that she likes Fate-chan. And the many horrible deaths I was promised if I ever told Fate-chan that that happened are also another good hint." Hayate-chan paled a bit when she spoke of the death threats, and her blue orbs dilated in fear. I couldn't really blame her, Signum is a scary person when she is mad.

"You said that this happened in collage but that was years ago, what makes you think that she is still attracted to Fate-chan?" I hoped that my question would stop her from initiating her little plan, even if I didn't understand what the plan was just yet I just have this feeling that things wont go so well.

"I thought of that, so last week I went over to her house to pay a small visit, and asked her if she wanted to go drinking. And we both know that Signum becomes a chatty Kathy when shes drunk. Well, a few bottles of sake and some various hard liquors later she was more that willing to spill a few details about her feelings for our blonde friend. And she still feels the same way as she did back then only with some sexual frustration added to the mix.." Hayate smirked slightly as she continued. " Did you know that is has been almost a year since Signum last had sex? At this point she would be willing to have a night of passion with Graham-san."

"Okaaaay, that was a bit more information than I needed." I said totally disturbed by the picture of Signum having sex with an elderly man.

"You know he is still pretty handsome for an old man. I mean if I could get past the wrinkles and the fact that I am as gay as a rainbow, I would hit that." Hayate hummed.

"Please tell me that you are joking." I attempted to swallow the bile that rose in my throat at the image of Hayate and a wrinkly... I shivered. I cant even bring myself to finish that thought.

Hayate was laughing as she continued. "Well could you imagine all of the experience that he'd hav..."

"Stop! I don't want to imagine!" I practically yelled in disgust, shaking me head wildly.

"Your so cute Rein." She chuckled, ocean orbs shining with mirth.

"Well, sorry that I don't like to think of old man parts." I grumbled with an indignant blush. "And you didn't have to tease me like that."

"You expression was cute." She said with a playful wink.

"Yeah, whatever. So what is Nanoha-chan's role in all of this, the way that you describing things it's going to be Fate-chan and Signum together in the end." I began focusing my efforts on wiping the blush off of my face because I know that it only adds to her enjoyment.

"Well, Nanoha-chan is the jealous type so..." She said trailing off as what she was planning dawned on me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. Along with my realization came a whole plethora of problems that could arise if anything went bad. I was also concerned about Signum.

Hayate smiled. "You see if it goes the way I plan , Nanoha-chan will finally realize how she feels. Fate-chan is not the problem here she already told me how she feel about Nanoha-chan. But she is afraid to cross the line that separates friends and lovers because she is a afraid that that it will taint their bond if Nanoha-chan does not feel the same way." Hayate eyes lost all hints of mischief and only spoke of concern as she continued. "It things stay as they are now, with Fate-chan afraid and Nanoha-chan oblivious, neither of them is ever going to be truly happy. And I am sure that it will be the cause of a lot of regret. I don't want to see that happen."

I swallowed all of my doubts and smiled softly at her. She really had good intentions, even if I don't think that this is the best idea. "Okay, I understand. I only ask one last question, what about Signum's feelings?" Because if all goes as planned than she will be hurt, and that is something I don't want to see happen.

Hayate smiled and answered. "I have a plan for that too. I cant just use her like that without a plan for her love life. If I am going to mess with one couple why not make it two."

"You seem prepared, how long have you been planning this?" I asked with a brow arched in curiosity. What I really want to ask is, why in the world did you decide to do this at the beginning of the new school year?

"For a while but that is not important. Rein, my assistant, I think our school is in need of a new history teacher."

"Yes, Kouchou. There is only one problem with that, we don't have any openings for history teachers at the moment." I said knowing that she couldn't have overlooked that. She was the one who did all of the interviews for the new teachers and hired them after all.

"Ugh, just fire Scaglietti, he scares the hell out of the kids anyways." She said with a dismissive shrug.

"You know that I cant just fire people without a reason." I sighed. "Especially someone who has been with the school for as long as he has."

"Fine, then appoint him as the new student discipline officer. He'll enjoy that"

"Um, we don't have a position like that." I said scratching my head in confusion.

"Well, we do now. I trust that you can make the preparations." I nodded, even though I didn't know what exactly a discipline officer did but I could figure that out later . "About Signum, she should accept the job offer because we pay better than her current job, and she can commute from home. But if she starts to decline the offer just send the call to me and I will fix it."

"Alright." I said as I stood up and adjusted my skirt before making my way to the door.

"Rein." Hayate called just as my hand touched the door knob. I turned to see what she wanted and was met with soft eyes and an even softer smile. Her tone was warm and grateful when she spoke. "Thank you."

My heart rate increased and I could feel a light blush spreading on my face as I met those gentle eyes. After a few seconds of silence, I swallowed and mentally shook myself. Get it together Rein, she just thanked you. "Y-your welcome." I murmured as I hastily walked out of the door and away from the cause of my sudden warm feelings.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I know there was no NanoFate interaction but there will be next chapter. I hoped that a few of you liked this chapter. If you did please tell me about it in a review and even if you hated it please tell me why. It helps me to improve my writing. I know that I am not the best fic writer so any advice you can give would be a great help.<p>

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alerts and favorites lists. It means a lot to me. I am glad to know that my story intrigued you even if it was only a little. So thanks. Oh and If I replied to your review and I never have before, I wanted to say sorry. I didn't know until recently that I could reply directly to a review. I am going to start replying from now on.

Thanks for reading.

~Shaitenshi.


End file.
